The Camp
by Arackna15
Summary: Meg has been sent to a correctional camp from being involved in a fight. She meets someone and things begin to change. But why the heck does the camp seem so damn creepy? Yuri girl x girl. Don't like, Dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own family guy or its characters.**  
**Warning: sexual content, girl x girl, violent, and language. Bullying and stereotypes.**

**Couple: Meg Griffin x Ulana Tapp (character that is made up)**

**A/N: I'm against bullying and violent against other students and people but I wanted to keep true to meg and how they sort of portray her in the cartoon where the situations are some what realistic in some of the concepts and I wanted to write about it so any body who easily feels offended even after my warning please DO NOT READ THIS STORY. I do not want to read any reviews of complaints and negative comments that aren't constructive criticism.**

Chapter 1: "Meeting her."

As anyone would say in my position, life is a bitch and you cant really do shit about it.

Why do I say the complete obvious? Well, for your information, I'm in the principle's office right now being blamed for some shit that doesn't even make since. What doesn't make since? The fact that I'm being suspended for getting the complete shit beat out of me. Yeah, that's right. I got the crap beat out of me. I fucking got jumped by Connie and her little fakes for friends. But yeah, I'm here in this fucking office being told I was in the wrong for what they did to me. All I did was walk passed her, not saying a word to her after my realization that I could never be recognized as a human being, and she pushes me all of sudden, knocking me down on the floor with me flat on my face while she gave me that whole speech on how I'm not worth shit. I was already having a shitty day and I didn't want to put up with her shit for just today so I basically told her to go fuck off.

Big mistake. She called the other bitches over and pretty much kicked my ass with cheap shots and cheap blows to the sides and face. And anyone who was in a 10 ft radius pretty much circled around us all and shamelessly cheered them on as they continued to hurt me and humiliate me further with names I've heard more then a million times over. Even people who I stupidly believed to be my friends joined in the chanting, only darkening the clouds with in my heart that has already begun to freeze over in the period of time of the 17 years I've been alive.

The bruises weren't for show, they hurt like heck, and I'm hoping for goodness sake that I haven't broken any ribs in the process. I mean its not like this dumb school of mine is giving me medical attention. Their only excuse, "its only meg, so its not like she's isn't use to it."

I sighed heavily, trying to lessen the growing pain at my side, as I sat outside of the principle's office awaiting my undeserved punishment. I looked up from staring at the ground mindlessly, finally realizing that my left eye was beginning to become swollen and I groaned loudly in frustration. I leaned back into my seat, trying to make myself comfortable as much as possible as I waited. I tried to keep myself from crying as I felt tears at the brim of my eyes. I sniffed slightly, ignoring the taste of blood that began a small pool with in my mouth. Yeah, the beat down really was that bad.

My parents walked up the hallway, Louis, with a frown of disapproval and Peter, slipping into his own stupid fantasy's again...that bastard. The principle walked out of his office, with bonnie crying fake tears walking after him.

His name is Mr. Filler. He wasn't youthful but he wasn't old to the point of wrinkles moving like waves every time he moved. He looked like someone who would play by the rules and sleep with his rule book beneath his pillow. But his outward appearance wasn't at all what he was really like. Why? Because he could careless what happened to me as the rest of these fuck asses around here and always sided on any ones side but my own, even if he internally knew that they were in the wrong. He is a bitch and that is how I've always known him to be.

He gave me a disgusted look as he comforted Connie, letting her go back to class as if she was the victim, as if she was the one who was beaten for no damn reason at all. I sneered at him in spite, hoping his head would just explode already so that there's one less problem in my fucked up life. But as reality kicked in and the rules of being a weak human with the ability to speak up for herself is taken away from her after the consent rips and tarse to her self- confident and self-love, it has come to my attention that my silent wish will not come true...just like the rest of my dreams.

"What did she do this time?" Louis asked as she pinched the bridge of her noise in annoyance.

I looked at her, expressionless, not surprised that she was so quick to think that it's my fault. That this situation is all cause by me.

Mr. Filler looked at me for like two seconds before he spoke, "come into my office so we can speak in private."

I raised an eyebrow at his request, I mean he'd usually tell them I'm suspended or have detention to survive through. Louis looked slightly surprised and looked at me, giving me an expression that I interpret as shame, anger, and resentment.

Peter with his dumb ass self poked at my shoulder like a five year old, singing, "Meg's in trouble, Meg's in trouble." Over and over again, which annoyed the crap out me.

Fuck, I really what to punch him in the face and then slam his head against the desk repeatedly, even after he stops struggling and he's knocked out.

Mr. Filler sighs softly as he turns and walks back towards his office, waiting for the rest of us to walk in. Louis walking in, pushing Peter in so he didn't disappear to somewhere to do some fuck ass shit that could get him arrested...again.

It was a struggle to push myself from my seat without any help, not like I deserved any. Three pairs of eyes looked at me as if I was doing all this on purpose, like it was a sick thrill to piss people off.

"What?" I pretty much hissed out as I finally stood up straight, with much difficulty.

"Hurry it up." Louis commanded through grit teeth.

I huffed in silent anger. Couldn't she see how they fucked me up, how they made me seem that I've always looked this way...beaten up. But like the coward that I am, I shuffled over as fast as I could.

In that somewhat of a clean office, there only stood three chairs, one for the man himself, and the other two for the parents. I groaned, feeling my knees buckle in exhaustion as I pretty much forced myself to stand at the corner of the room to lean against the wall. When will this torchor be over with so I can finally just go home, struggle up the stairs towards my bedroom and just sleep the day away and hopefully feel less pain the next day.

"Mr. and Mrs. Griffin, this is the 5th time that Meg was involved in some kind of fight..." Mr. Filler starts.

Louis, sighing softly in agreement, "Mr. Filler, I realized that Meg is a troubled child but we don't know what to do with her behavior."

I looked at her. What did she Just say? Troubled child? Fuck her! I get straight A's every time. I don't go out with friends, cause I don't have any, and go party. I barely do shit to give her a reason to be angry at me and she says I'm a problem child...me, a problem child? She's got some nerve.

"I understand Mrs. Griffin and this could really affect her future...unless she..." He trailed off

Louis raised an eyebrow at what he wanted to say, "unless she what?"

I let myself move my gaze towards Mr. Filler, waiting for him to finish his unfinished sentence.

"Unless she goes to a camp program for delinquents her age for congealing for two months...or maybe more." He suggested.

I gasped in shock...no, in discontent that this little fucker is actually suggesting this crap. Of course my parents wont agree to this-

"Where do I sign her up?" Louis quickly asked, not hesitating for a moment.

And I was wrong...again. She cant be serious...i mean she's my mother, she cant be serious about...sending me away.

"M-mom, no I don't want this. Don't send me away." I breathed deeply, talking was proving to be more difficult then it needs to be.

She didn't look at me, or so much gave me a glace, "Meg, this is going to improve your behavior. I am tired of always coming up to this office for every trouble you make."

She's one to talk, what the fuck does she do that requires her to say that shit to me...that little bitch.

"But...mom...i didn't do anything wrong." I started, already knowing that I wasn't going to win this one-sided argument.

"No buts young lady, you do as your mother says." The balls for brain of a father finally spoke.

So this was it, three against one, and before the battle began I've already lost.

Mr. Filler handed Louis the documents to sign as my legal guardian and I watched in complete horror as that pen danced a deadly dance acrossed that text filled paper, marking Louis's name, sealing my fate.

"When does she start?" She asked almost eagerly.

He looked up at her after he collected the signed paperwork, "Tomorrow morning...5:00 in the morning, a bus will be at your home to pick Meg up. Have her pack necessary things for camp she might be there for a while."

Louis nodded her head as she stood up, "will do, thank you Mr. Filler. And thank you for giving us your time." She gives him an handshake as if to say there was no turning back.

Peter stood up, oblivious to the fact that he was not asked of his opinion, walking close after Louis.

I lingered in the office for a bit as I glared at Mr. Filler. Showing my hate and discontent towards him. He had this expression that basically said, "Check and mate."

Having enough of his victory aqua, I turned and walked after my parents in discontent and self-loath.

Limping through the hallway the best way I can, I tried my hardest to keep up with my parents . Shit, that bitch has strong kicks for someone in the cheer leading squad.

Having the people stare at me wasn't anything new or disturbing or anything. I mean its become some kind of custom for me to walk through the hallways, behind my parents and in some type of bad shape. At times like these I wonder why I never ran away to join the circus.

After some struggles and frustrated groans I finally got my self into the back seat of the car. And as usual, without the other kids, it was silent on the way home. Every voice and sound you'd normally couldn't hear, seeped the cracks of the car doors, filling the car.

This type of silents is the worst of them all. When there's nothing to say to each other only because I'm here.

Once we arrived home, everything for me, was moving in slow motion. That was totally a sigh of me seriously not feeling too well.

I shuffled up the stairs, feeling dizzy and so incredibly tired that you would have no idea how amazing it was to flop onto my bed after I entered my bedroom and close my eyes. It was amazing, all the tension seeped from my tensed muscles and the sleep grabbed me from behind.

Waking up 4:00 in morning and not feeling tired or cranky is like a mercal to me. It was refreshing to see that it was still dark outside, with a little bit of fog covering the ground slightly. I pushed myself up off of my bed slowly, yawning softly in spite of my refreshing attitude. As I slowly step off of my bed, it finally dawned on me of how much my bruises were seriously sore and any sudden movements could really throw me in a world of heightened pain that no pain killer could save me from. I sighed softly as I shuffled slowly towards the bathroom, not wanting to walk anyone. I mean I don't want my long awaited moment of silents to be thrown out of the window because of my family's shit thrown in my face like every normal day spent in this damn house.

I walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me, turning on the light. Looking in the mirror and I winced at what I saw.

"Damn . . . I look fuckin terrible."

And I wasn't being that depressed girl who believes she's ugly when she's not, I was being serious. I had a black eye and some bruises on my cheeks and forehead. It sounds not like a big deal but if you saw it, you'd be surprised.

I turned away from the mirror, not feeling up to caring about the depth of my appearance, and undressed carefully, showering in cold water to fully wake myself up a little bit more. Mentally preparing myself for this supposive camp trip and running every scenario that could possibly happen through my mind. And let me tell u all of them, for some odd reason, turned horribly wrong. Which did not help with my quickening heart and my growing anxiety.

Please, please, don't let them beat the crap out of me...at least not until I've healed.

I wont bore you with the details so I'll just say this: I finished getting ready, dressing I'm my blue plain jeans, pink shirt and white shoes. I sighed softly as I placed my dark pink hat on my bob cut brown hair and finally put my glasses on.

I looked at myself in the mirror, feeling more nervous then ever and willed my heart to not jump out from my throat.

I left my bedroom and walked down the stairs with my stuff already packed. Why am I so eagered? Well, this is my chance to get the fuck away from my family for a while but that doesn't mean im happy about this at all.

Louis was waiting for me in the living room, still in her night goan. She gave me this unsatisfied look as if what I was wearing wasn't up to her standard. Whatever, I'm not one to please people.

"Good morning." I mumbled softly.

"Mornin..." She says through a sigh as she leans back against the couch, "you ready to go?"

I moved further into the living room with my back-bag in my arms, "just as much a you want me to go."  
She moved her head to look at me with a sense of surprise, "No, don't even try to pin this on me...if you tried to get along with your friends instead fighting with them, you wouldn't be in this situation right now."

I glared slightly at her, "if you had listened to me whenever you asked me about my day at school, then you would know that I have no friends."

She was silent for a while as if she wouldn't consider her own daughter was an outcast. Since she was the prom queen, the one every guy dreams of, the one that was never picked on. She feels ashamed that her only daughter is nothing like her and she doesn't know how to deal with it.

"...Meg, I'm doing this to help you." She looks at me, "I'm doing the best I can to help you."

I snorted softly at her remark. She acts like a saint and that I've actually have something wrong with me when there's nothing wrong with me . . . after years of realization and self comparison . . . there's nothing wrong with me. I looked away from her and looked at the digital clock that was placed on top of the TV because Peter couldn't figure out how to use regular clocks and it read: 4:45. Great, there's 15 more mins left before 5:00.

I leaned against the wall near the door, hoping and wishing time would go fast but at the same time I want it to go a lot slower. At least slow enough for me to gain control of this over worked heart of mine.

Louis stood up, turning her whole being towards me, giving me an expression I haven't ever seen in all the years of being alive . . . sadness? Well, it's not like I care enough to ask.

She rubs her arms slowly as she looks away from me, "Look . . . I know I haven't really done a great job at being a mother . . . I'm only human so-"

"-you know what? I don't want to hear it." I looked at her, with the coldest gaze you could give anyone.

She looked shocked at my replied, "What? What do you mean you don't want to hear it? I believe you have no choice weather you like it or not-"

A honk could be heard outside of the house, I looked at the clock and it read: 5:00. Good, right on time. I turned from her and walked towards the door, opening it, not looking back, "Bye."

Its was refreshing, having the breeze pass by me slowly, finally feeling that I could actually breathe a bit better after stepping out of the house.

The bus wasn't anything special or unique or anything. It was a normal school bus and that really help with my worries a bit. I took a deep breath as I walked towards the bus, waiting for the bus doors to open for me before I stepped in, noticing that they're already were other girls on board. I looked around not knowing where to sit since there was no empty seats but that worry was thrown out the window as some lady grabbed me by one shoulder as she struggled to stand up.

"You Meg Griffin?" She asked with a scratchy voice as if she had the worst sore throat in history.

I looked at her, noticing her brown hair already being over taken with the color gray but it wasn't like she was badly. I had to say, she looked alright for her age.

I nodded slowly, ". . . Yeah."

She pointed towards the only person without a sitting partner, "go ahead and sit with her. . . she'll be your roommate, buddy, friend, how ever you want to call each other. Get to know each other cause your stuck to each other for how ever long this camp shit is."

I finally looked away from her to look at the person she was pointing to and I couldn't help but stare at her. Her skin the beautiful color of mocca, her hair cut was boyish with her bangs slanted to the side. She looked uninterested as she continued to stare out the window, not once looking my way. I was snapped out of my thoughts as that lady pushed me slightly, "Hey, get moving, we have a schedule to stick to. Hurry up and get to your seat." She rudely pointed out.

I sighed softly as I walked towards the mocca beauty. . . I feel weird for thinking another girl is beautiful but . . .I'm not lying when I say she is, at least to me she is.

As I arrived next to her, I looked at her, taking in her appearance a bit more, "Can I sit here?"

She finally turns her head and looks at me with an amused expression, she raised an eye brow, "Just sit down, the bus is gonna start moving soon and the bus driver doesn't care who's standing or not."

I quickly took a seat next to her before the bus started moving, putting my back bag on my lap, all of a sudden feeling my nervousness building up. I gazed at her slightly from the corner of my eyes and I couldn't believe I was blushing softly when she was looking back at me. I fully turned my attention towards her, biting at my bottom lip softly, "H-hi...I'm Meg Griffin." I tried to introduce myself.

She chuckles softly, and the sight of that took my breath away, "Well then, Meg, calm down a bit there's no need to feel nervous or scared. . . that's how they get you."

I looked at her, slightly confused, "they?"

She looked forwards before she looked at me again, "the other girls . . . we're here for a reason so since we'll be stuck to each, lets get along so the other bitches don't get the jump on us."

I looked at her before I looked around and nodded softly as I turned back, "okay . . . I'll try . . ."

She smiled softly as she grabbed my hand for a hand shake, "I'm Ulana Tapp, nice to meet you Meg."

Her hands felt so warm against mine and I couldn't help but notice how long and mildly skinny her fingers were. I mean, it wasn't the unhealthy skinny, more like it couldn't be helped that they became that way. I noticed that I was holding on to her hand longer then I should have and released her hand quickly.

"Sorry about that." I apologized nervously.

Maybe it was just me but her expression softened to something I couldn't read and I was getting concerned she actually minded the whole longer then intended handshake.

"Hey. . . since we've established that we're friends and all that. . . what the fuck happened to your face?" She turned her whole attention towards, placing her warm hand on my cheek gently.

I stared at her in disbelieve, she's asking me what happened to my face with concern? Not to laugh at me for my weak attempt to defend myself? For letting myself get beat up? She's asking out of real concern?

I took a shaky deep breath as I moved my hand over hers, gently, as I looked back at her with real warmth showing from my eyes. Letting my cheek nuzzle against her hand until I realized what I was doing and I moved from her warmth reluctantly and laughed nervously.

"Uh . . . well . . . I got beat up . . ." I pretty much summed it up for her.

She raised an eye brow at me as if asking if that was all but she dropped it as she looked back out the window again.

I frown, concern that she'll hate me...i don't want that...please don't hate me. I could already feel my self moving my mouth to apologize to her but she beat me to it.

"is it something. . . personal?" She ask, not looking at me .

I tilled my head in confusion, "...what?"

She sighed softly, "...is it a family problem?"

I opened my mouth to answer her but was interrupted when the bus came to a sudden stop and we all lunged forward, hitting the back of the seat in front of us with either our faces or hands. I was unfortunate enough to have caught the seat in front of us with my face, making my face hurt even more then before and possibly giving me a headache.

I groaned, pressing on my temple, hoping that small act could sooth me even for a little bit. I looked over at Ulana, throwing my concern for myself out the window as worry creeped into the back if my mind. But that worry was unneeded as she looked unfazed, as if she was used to this sort of treatment.

"What the . . . " I started as I sat up straight, leaning back on my seat.

"We're here." She simply answered, gesturing towards the window beside. "Take a look."

I leaned over to glace at the window and I groaned in disappointment, "The fuck is this?"

**A/N: Tell me your opinion, what do you think of the plot? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**II don't own family guy**

**Warning: girl x girl, violence, bullying, language, and mature content, stereotypes, etc.**

**A/N: None so far**

**Chapter 2: "Camp"**

Getting off the bus proved to be more difficult then possibly imagined, no one knew what it meant to be considerate. It was either go with the flow or be crushed in a very painful way. I looked behind me, hoping with everything in my being that Ulana would behind me.

"Stop looking behind you and keep walking, Meg." Ulana scolded me and I couldn't help but smile softly and letting a sigh of relief pass my lips.

She's behind me and she's real.

I'm so damn sick in the head that I have to make sure that she's real and looking at me the way she did when I sat next to her. I looked down at the ground as I finally stepped off the bus as I realized the direction my thoughts were taking. No . . . no, no, no, this is not happening. I am not falling for someone I barely know . . . is that even possible?

I frowned harshly. I mean, for years rejection and disappointment has always been apart of my life that it's normal to think that one ray of hope is surely something to cause me to crash and burn to nothing and only nothing. I looked behind me and looked at her, taking in her sight. Yep . . . she's one that could actually break me this time and I'm hoping it's with style.

She caught me staring at her and her beautiful plump lips curved into a small smile as she placed her hand on her hip, "What? Something caught your attention?" She seemed very amused and I couldn't help the small smile.

I almost nodded my head and answered with, 'yeah it's you that's caught my attention.' But that sounds creepy, even to me if some person I just met says that to me.

"Just taking in the sight of this..." I looked around and frowned, "This...I don't even know what to say about this place."

I wasn't even joking. The place looked fucking terrible, I mean just terrible. The cabins looked unkept, the paint on it was cracking and peeling off. The windows collected so much dirt and dust that it seemed impossible to clean off. There were patches of grass that refused to grow. I mean the wood that were used to make the cabins looked as if it was rotting off. I sighed softly, clearly not surprised at all by the conditions of this so called camps. I mean here I was actually hoping for at least something that wasn't so fucking crap that I'm almost disappointed.

"and why am I not surprised?" Ulana more like commented then questioned.

I sighed once again feeling more anxious as one bad thought after another creeped into my mind, "well," I looked at her with a soft expression, "at least we're room buddies." I half joked.

She chuckled softly, "yeah, that sounds wonderful."

I shivered in delight as I heard her soft chuckle and I realize something...i want to hear more. I want to hear her laugh more because of me . . . I never thought I'd be so damn greedy.

The lady on the bus from before walked in front of us again, holding a clip board in her hand as she looked up at each in everyone of us in that stupid ass gym outfit that seem to be a bit big on her, her face giving an obvious smug expression . . . that bitch.

"I'm called coach Zanders, and I'm your instructor through out your stay in camp." She pointed towards the cabins, "take the partners that you've been assigned to while on the bus and get into a cabin." She finished her sentence as she walked away towards a new looking building to the far right.

I looked at Ulana and she looks at me. She raises an eyebrow and shrugs as if she wouldn't bother to question what that coach requested of us, "Come on, Meg." She walks towards one that actually looks like it could house life inside it before the other girls did.

I walked after her. Feeling guilty for letting my eyes roam around her backside and enjoying every moment of it without feeling shameful, I looked up and frowned instantly as I took a closer look at the cabin.

"Ulana, this is seriously way beyond what I thought this place would look like." I commented, "i mean how does this camp not get closed down and slapped with a huge bill for reckless endangerment?"

She looked back at me and laughed softly, "Well, be lucky we aren't sleeping outside or something." She opens the door and walked in.

I sighed more, I'm beginning to be annoyed with my sighing business, and walked in behind her. And as she mentioned before, 'at least we aren't sleeping outside.' I couldn't complain when I looked around on the inside. . . it was moderately complementing. . . I hate lying.

I randomly picked the bottom bed of the bunk beds and through my stuff on top of it. I looked at Ulana and for the first time I noticed her bag. It wasn't really as overstuffed as mine but it was something that made you wonder what's inside of it. But as memory would serve me correctly, people don't like others to butt in . . . right?

She looked up at the top bunk and frowned slightly, "i don't think that thing on the top is safe to sleep on."

She walked forward towards the top bunk and touched it lightly but quickly pulled her hand away when she heard it making loud cracking noise as if it would suddenly topple down. My body flinch, getting in a stance that I hoped would of prepared me for that moment when it does decide to topple over. She looked at me pleadingly, "...we're gonna have to share a bed..."

My heart did flips and flops, almost like I was having a mental heart attack, (you don't have to know what that means) as I took in what she said. Me and her, sleeping together in one bed, using my half heart excuse that I was sleep touching, (it could be a thing) that's more then I can ask for. I tried not to smile or do any weird thing that would fuck up anything and decided to play it off cool-like. "Sure, its not like I mind anyways." I shrugged slightly to prove my point.

She let out a breath of relief, "Good...because you didn't have a choice either way." She laughed softly and I swear I shivered at the sound of the infectious laugh.

Is it bad to think I would do anything to continue to see and hear that laugh of hers? I sighed softly, well to myself anyways, and looked around. I'm glad the roof is leak free . . . it looks leak free, when it starts raining we'll find out. The door looks sturdy enough to actually lock the door but looks weak enough that it would lose a battle against a small gust of wind.

She took a seat next to my bag, placing her's right next to mine, "so. . . should we. . . uh . . . get to know each other. . . or what?" She looked at me and I swear I would've melted under her gaze if I could.

But the feeling quickly flew away as I processed her words. 'Get to know each other?' That isn't possible . . . I don't like the things I've done or what my life has been over these past 17 years of my life. . . I don't want to tell her anything about any of that bullshit.

She caught on to my expression and sighed, "Okay . . . I mean you don't have to confide to a total stranger but we're gonna be here for a . . . long while so let's at least have each others back or something."

"You first." I sort of interrupted her, sitting right next to her. Avoiding her gaze, fearing that all my secrets would just spill from my mouth and she would give me a look of complete disgust and disappointment. That would hurt me the most if she just judges me from my past mistakes without trying to get know me as of right now.

She sighed softly, "Where do I start?" She was quiet for a moment before she started again, "I'm here for anger management," She laughed at some irony that I didn't really get, "I was angry at the world, blaming everything and everyone around me for what i couldn't control." She looked at me, "And looking back on it right now I've realized that I just wanted an excuse to vent out my anger that I had for myself, for feeling weak and helpless so I did the next best thing . . ." She rolled her head to the side as she looked at the ceiling, "I became the very thing that I hated."

I could see the disappointment she had for herself as she looked back at me.

"And to top it all off, I was sent here without a second thought by my so called mother. . . . and that's the story of why I'm here." She leaned back on her elbows and looked at me, "You're turn."

I didn't look back, "Is there anything else you want to add?" I wanted to buy time but I might of came across sounding cold and uncaring seeing as Ulana kept quiet as she stared at me.

She was quiet for a bit, I could feel her gaze boring into the back of my neck, " . . . I'm not someone that would look back into my past and feel sorry for myself, that's just a waste of time but that doesn't mean you can look down on me because you think you've been through worse, I'm not comparing and I never will." She spoke calmly.

I turned to look her with wide eyes and frowned, "That's not what I meant-"

"Then what did you mean then?" She interrupted, she looked me straight in the eyes, "What exactly did you mean?"

I hesitated for a bit, opening my mouth to speak and closing it a few times as I tried to figure out the right words to start with, "I'm not proud of all lot of things that I've done."

"You don't have to be proud," She lightly touched my lower back, "And you don't have to tell me everything in one day. Why don't you just start with how or why you were sent here?"

I shivered at her light touch, the warmth of her fingers seeped through my shirt and I swear I never wanted it to end, "I was involved in a fight that I didn't start. . . got the shit beaten out of me even through I didn't fight back and then got sent here because they got tried of me and my so called trouble making." I frowned at the memory and I almost reached up to touch my eye.

She looked at me, "So. . . you were punished for something you didn't do?" She asked in disbelieve.

I nodded slowly, "Its the norm for me, Ulana." I looked at her expression, "Its not like I choose to live like this, its just handed to me with a huge sticky note that says 'just deal with it' slapped on my fucking forehead."

She let out a deep breath, nodding as she sat up, "I get it . . . things cant be helped. . . and in a lot of cases, there's nothing you could possibly do about it." She looked me in the eyes, "I understand the feeling. . . "

I felt relived that she didn't look down on me, wondering the impossible from me. I took in a deep breath, feeling more relaxed then ever. I fell back onto my back and closed my eyes, "what do you think is going to happen during our stay here? . . . Are they going to make us go through hell and back?"

She laid back and sighed, closing her eyes as she folded her hands onto her stomach, "Its a 99.9% that they will surely make us wish we were 'well behaved' before." She turned her head and looked at me as she handed her hand towards me, "promise we'll have each others back . . . no one is left behind."

I couldn't help but laugh slightly as I grabbed her hand and gave it a hand shake, trying to hide the fact that I was enjoying the feel of her hand more then I should, "You make it sound as if we're going into war and never making it back."

She shrugged as she sat up and looked at the door, the intercom in our cabin turned on and her expression showed totally displeasure and annoyance. "They have an intercom in the cabins? . . . Can they even afford that?"

"All cabin mates report to the court yard after you are dressed in the camps uniform that has already been provided for you. . . and ladies you have 10 minutes to get ready or else." The voice on the intercom instructed, ending the sentence with, what I recall, an evil laugh.

I frowned a little as I sat up, that laugh turning the gears in my head. I turning my head and looked at the table in the far corner of the camp. "Uniforms . . . if we were going to wear uniforms why makes us pack stuff into our bags?" I stood up, walking towards the table and pulled one of the shirts up to examine it and groaned in disappointment.

Are they seriously taking joy in fucking with us, that they feel the need to embarrass us more with these ridiculous outfits?

I mean the fucking color of the whole outfit was barf green, the design on the shirt didn't make sense, it was like a series of random numbers coded around the left breast side. (it makes sense, I think) Why would they have to label us with numbers? This is suppose to be a camp, right?

"I...really want to burn these clothes and wear my own," Ulana's voice brought me out of my thoughts, "but I really don't want to find out what would happen if I didn't." She sighed as she looked at the outfits with disgust.

I fucking hate shorts. . . . I mean, I don't wear shorts and this suppostive outfit consist of wearing shorts. I looked at Ulana and instantly blushed harshly, gasping softly, seeing her in only an a black bra and panties, changing in to the camp uniform. Damn . . . I almost had a nose bleed from the sudden hotness my eyes just witnessed. I breathed a little hard and watched with careful eyes as she continued. Tracing every curve, every imperfections that laid upon her smooth looking milk chocolate skin. Resisting the urge to reach out and let my fingers explore her body.

"Aren't you going to change?" She looked at me and I instantly avoid her gaze, her voice snapping me from my daze.

"Uhh. . . yeah . . . I will . . ." I turned my attention towards the other set of uniform.

She frowned, "Did you forget? We're being timed." She looked at me, "Just go ahead and change into the uniform already."

Fuck! I don't want her seeing my fucking body. I frowned softly, "I don't want you to look. . . "

She gave me a look of disbelieve, "Meg. . . I just changed in front of you-"

"Yeah because you have a perfect body!" I interrupted her. The look on her face told me the tone of my voice was harsh and the actual words spoken caught her off guard.

"Perfect body?" She looked slightly flushed but frowned non the less, " That's what you think? I don't understand . . . what you meant by saying something as stupid as that. I don't have a perfect body, I just had some courage to change in front of you." She looked me in the eyes as she came towards me, tugging at the end of my shirt, "Stop thinking stupid and just change, we don't have a lot of time left." Her tone of voice was soft and playful.

I relaxed as I looked at her and nodded slowly. Fuck, she's right, there's not enough time for this sentimental bullshit.. I hurriedly pulled my shirt and pants off, blushing harshly as I heard her soft gasp. I shivering slightly under her gaze. I knew she was watching me, as much as I wanted to cover up and tell her to stop staring, I sucked it up and finished changing with a huge blush on my face.

"Finished." I finally said, breaking the small silents that formed between us.

I looked at her and she looked at me. Watching her expression has become my favorite thing to do and seeing no presence of disgust or regret was no where to be found and I smiled softly as her expression mirrored mine: 'embarrassment and disappointment that the show was over.'

Ulana walked towards the door first, being the first one to break eye contact and opened it, looking back at me with a shy smile, "come on . . . lets get a move on."

I walked towards her, walking out with her towards the court yard. Seeing other girls already there but knowing full well that not all of them were present. I stood next to Ulana, standing so close I could feel the warmth of her skin radiating against mine.

"10 . . . 9 . . . 8 . . . 7." Coach Zander counted off, more of the other girls coming out but not nearly enough, "6 . . . 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1"

Zander sickly smiled as she pulled out a button out of the deep pockets of her sweat pants and pressed it. We all turned towards the cabins at the sound of the rest of the girls that were inside the cabins screaming loudly in unimaginable pain. I gasped loudly, obviously shaken up as I saw claw marks at the dust filled windows at their attempt to escape.

Ulana grabbed my arm and held onto me in pure fear as she stared at the scene in front of her, "Oh my . . . Whats happening to them-?!"

A loud blow whistle was blown behind us, silencing our panicking, "That is what happens when you maggots for brains don't understand what is being told to you." Zander spoke calm. Almost like that bitch was enjoying this as if this was some fucking show.

We all slowly looked at her, confusion and fear as all of our expressions.

She looked at us all, "Those uniforms you all are wearing, as you were instructed to, prevents you from falling ill to the poison that was slowly given to you during your bus ride. In other words, you're wearing the antidote." She chuckled at our confused faces.

"I want to go home!" One girl to our left screamed out and the rest of them started crying and begging to be sent home.

Ulana looked among them and frowned as she looked up at me as she continued to cling to me, "Oh. . . no . . . . What have we gotten ourselves in to?" She trembled in fear and realizing that what the other girls were asking for would never be granted.

I held her tight, encasing her into my arms, feeling dread and ultimate betrayal coursing through my body, "What the fuck is going on?"

**A/N: Finally got this finished. Please excuse any grammar or spelling error, my computer crashed and this took me a long time to finish on my phone. Thank you so much for your reviews. Tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
